Cookies
by Kittykatx3
Summary: Ember comes and got some new powers on her guitar,when she blastes Danny and Tucker they turn into cookies,but when they end up on Sams and Jazzes plates secrets will be reviiled.


**Cookies**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

''Man im stuffed'' Tucker said setting is hand on stomach.

''I know!'' Danny said.

''So weres Sam anyway..grounded?''

''I dont know shes at my house talking to Jazz about somthing''

''Ohh..''

Danny and Tucker walked out of my Nasty Burger untill Dannys ghost sence went off.

''Im going ghost!'' Danny rings forming around hair turned to blue eyes now neon green,and a black and silver jump suit with the symbol''D'' on it made by Sam.

Danny shot up from the sky looking around to see what made his ghost sence went someone blasted Danny in the back making him fly back words.

''Ember!'' Danny said with eyes his glowing green.

''Hey dipstick..miss me?'' Ember said evilly laughing.

''Accully..NO!'' Danny said shotting ember making her fly onto the Nasty Burger was watching the fight form the ground and went back into the nasty burger running up to the roof.

Ember was knocked out and Danny pulled out the Ember regained consionness and started to growl,hair growing into bigger quickly jumped up and shot the thermos out of his gasp and Ember started to laugh.

While she was evily laughing Tucker came behind her with the fenten tried to wrap her in it but it just touched her turned around and shot screamed and went flying.

''Tucker!'' Danny screamed and flew torwards regained and saw Danny and tooked over at Ember who was about to attack him.''Danny look out!''Tucker screamed but they were to screamed and everything went black

xXxXxXxXx

At Danny's house Jazz and Sam were having a conversation about a certain halfa.

''I dont know Jazz..Danny is just sooo clueless..i dont know if he even likes me'' Sam said sighing looking away.

Jazz put a comforting hand on Sams shoulder.''Sam he likes you.. trust me give him time he'll come around..''Jazz looked up at Jazz and smiled.''Thanks Jazz'' Sam they heard the oven beep.

''Cookies are done'' Jazz said getting watched Jazz leave and sighed Jazz put on some oven mits and an apron and took the cookies out of the oven and put them on a took of the mits and thw apron and went to poor a glass of milk and a glass a soy milk for Sam.

While Jazz was doing that a flash surrounded the and Tucker woke up and find that they couldent move.

''Uhh Danny how come I cant move''Tucker said looking over and Danny and gasp.''omg Danny your a cookie!''.

''huh'' Then Danny screamed and saw he was a cookie to.''Tucker were both cookies!''.Then looked up and saw Jazz taking the plate and bringing it into the living room and they Saw Sam sitting on the couch resting her head on her knees.

''Here have a cookie'' Jazz looked down at the cookies and looked up at Jazz.''Thanks Jazz'' Sam said but not taking a cookie **(A/N:their chocolate chip cookies! :D).**

Danny and Sam looked up and saw Sam.''I wonder whats wrong with Sam'' Danny asked looked over at Danny.''Well listen''.

''Are you sure he really likes me?'' Sam asked.

''Yes Sam hes just being cluleless''.''I wonder who Sam likes'' Danny said a little looked over at Danny and rolled his eyes ''clueless'' Tucker said to himself.

''Sam stop worrying I see him everyday I see the way he looks at you''.Danny gasped.''Tucker I think Sam likes you!'' Danny said looking over at eye twitched and screamed ''NO DANNY SHE DOESNT LIKE ME SHE LIKES YOU! I SWEAR DANNY YOU ARE THE MOST CLUELESS PERSON ON EARTH!''.Dannys eyes whidednt.''She likes me?'' Danny said with excitment.

''Yes Danny'' Tucker said.

''wait how do you know for sure?'' Danny said.

''I love Danny so much I just wish he could see!'' Sam said to Jazz.''Answer you question?'' Tucker said to didnt seem to hear eyes were glassy and had a hudge grin on his face.

''So try a cookie'' Jazz said picking up screamed and saw that Jazz took Tucker.''TUCK-AHHH!'' Before Danny could finish Sam grabbed and Tucker both scremed and a flash went around them changing them back into humans,

Jazz and Sam gasp.''Danny what the..how the..why are you hear..and why are you and Tucker in your underwear''Danny looked at Sam and looked down seeing himself in his underwear sitting on Sams was also in his underwear sitting on Jazzes lap.

Danny and Tuckers face turned every thing went Danny spoke up.''Sam we were kinda turned into cookies and..YOU REALLY LIKE ME!'' Danny said smiling at started to blush.''yeah Danny..i do'' Danny hugged Sam and kissed her.

Jazz and Tucker were looking over at them smiling.''FINALLY!'' Tucker and Jazz said hugging each other with blushes on there faces.

Then Danny and Sam pulled apart smilign at each other.''So wanna go to the Nasty burger or somthing?'' Danny said kissing her on the pulled away and saw Sam looking at Danny with her face red and her finger pointing down.

Danny followed Sams finger and Saw he was still in his underwear and started to turn also started to turn pink.''uhh ill be right back''.Danny shot up running up to his room with Tucker following him leaving Sam and Jazz sitting down laughing holding there sides.


End file.
